


If you must die, sweetheart, die knowing your life was my life's best part

by CristiRanda



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: A little angst, Canon Era, M/M, Solo un poco
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristiRanda/pseuds/CristiRanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>-¿Enjolferre?- Pregunté, mirándome al espejo.</p><p>-ENJOLFERRE- Me respondió mi reflejo -Y si es angst, mejor que mejor.</p><p>Es gracioso, porque en verdad mis otps de les mis son enjoltaire y courferre. Pero el enjolferre, tio, el enjolferre me duele en la patata.</p>
    </blockquote>





	If you must die, sweetheart, die knowing your life was my life's best part

**Author's Note:**

> -¿Enjolferre?- Pregunté, mirándome al espejo.
> 
> -ENJOLFERRE- Me respondió mi reflejo -Y si es angst, mejor que mejor.
> 
> Es gracioso, porque en verdad mis otps de les mis son enjoltaire y courferre. Pero el enjolferre, tio, el enjolferre me duele en la patata.

Combeferre frunció el ceño. No es que sus habitaciones estuvieran especialmente ordenadas, pero las de Enjolras eran un auténtico desastre. Recogió un par de libros del suelo y los colocó en la mesa. Luego se acercó a la cama, donde el rubio dormía. Llevaba unicamente unos calzones y estaba destapado. Tenía la cara semi-enterrada en la almohada y los rizos, completamente sublevados, formaban un océano dorado sobre su cabeza. Su respiración era tranquila, suave, y esto hizo sonreír a Combeferre. Al verlo así, nadie podría sospechar del terrible carácter del joven. Se sentó a su lado y apartó un par de aquellos rizos rebeldes de su rostro pálido. ''Está tan hermoso cuando duerme'' pensó el muchacho. ''Aún más hermoso'' musitó, en un susurro, mientras pasaba el pulgar por su mejilla. El rubio se agitó en su sueño y Combeferre besó su frente antes de levantarse para salir de allí.

 

''¿Combeferre?'' El muchacho estaba en la puerta cuando oyó la voz somnolienta de Enjolras. Se giró y vio al rubio sentado en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas, frotándose los ojos.

 

''Si''

 

''¿Que- '' un bostezo ''-haces aquí?'' Combeferre sonrió y volvió a su lado, para sentarse a los pies de su cama. Enjolras le devolvió la sonrisa y desató el lazo que tenía en la muñeca, para recogerse los rizos en la nuca.

 

''Te echaba de menos'' Combeferre sintió los ojos azules de Enjolras observarlo, penetrantes. Al ver que no iba a añadir nada más, habló.

 

''Yo a ti también'' farfulló ''No fuiste ayer a la reunión ¿Estabas en el hospicio?'' Combeferre asintió. ''Es muy noble eso que haces, pero Francia nos necesita, no lo debes olvidar; si empiezas a faltar a las citas, no dudaré en buscar a otro para que ocupe tu lugar'' Combeferre sonrió.

 

''No harías eso''

 

''Claro que no; es estúpido, jamás encontraría a nadie que pudiera suplirte'' Hizo una pausa y añadió ''Eres único, al menos para mí''

 

''Por supuesto; el único capaz de controlar tus accesos de locura''

 

''No sufro accesos de locura. Me exalto; hay una gran diferencia... Pero reconozco que, sin ti, todas mis ideas estarían abocadas al más absoluto fracaso'' El rubio sacó las piernas de la cama, apoyando los pies en el suelo y estirando los brazos. ''¿Qué hora es?''

 

''Las ocho'' El labio inferior del rubio asomó, ligeramente despectivo. Se levantó y echó agua de la jarra en un vaso, para luego beber. ''Anoche nevó; me ha sorprendido ver que dormías sin manta alguna'' Enjolras sonrió levemente y le dedicó una larga mirada.

 

''Cómo si no me conocieras'' Combeferre respondió a la sonrisa y se levantó. Enjolras nunca tenía frío. Courfeyrac solía bromear con ello, asociándolo al fervor que solía presentar habitualmente. Se acercó a él y Enjolras llevó la mano a su rostro, para colocar bien las gafas al muchacho, que ya habían empezado a descender por el puente de su nariz. ''¿Hoy no tienes nada que hacer?''

 

''He pensado que, seguramente los chicos pasen la mañana en el Corinto, y hace mucho que no pasó el día con ellos'' Enjolras asintió.

 

''¿Esperas a que me vista?'' Combeferre sonrió y volvió a sentarse en la cama.

 

''Por supuesto'' El rubio se quitó los calzones, sin pudor alguno ante la presencia del muchacho que lo observaba. Porque Combeferre no apartó la mirada. Acto seguido, el rubio se puso unos limpios, y tras ellos el pantalón y las botas. Antes de ponerse la camisa, llenó un cuenco con agua, para lavarse la cara. Se deshizo del lazo que anudaba su pelo y se peinó con los dedos, para luego volver a recogérselo, más apropiadamente. Se puso la camisa y luego intentó ponerse un pañuelo al cuello, pero pronto desistió y lo tiró a un lado, gesto que hizo sonreír a Combeferre. Cogió su levita, tirada en el suelo, completamente arrugada y miró al otro muchacho.

 

''¿Nos vamos?'' Combeferre asintió y se levantó, para salir de las habitaciones junto al rubio. Efectivamente, la mayoría de sus amigos estaba en el corinto. Bossuet y Grantaire jugaban al billar, mientras Joly, Bahorel y Courfeyrac charlaban animadamente, cerca de la chimenea, con una botella de cerveza medio vacía en el centro de la mesa. Sólo faltaban Jehan y Feuilly. El primero, probablemente, seguía en la cama, bajo un infinito número de mantas, y el segundo, sin duda alguna, se encontraba entre abanicos.

 

''¡Pero mira quien está aquí!'' gritó Courfeyrac, levantándose al ver a Combeferre. ''¡Ya empezábamos a creer que te habías olvidado de tus amigos!'' El muchacho se acercó hasta el recién llegado y lo estrechó entre sus brazos.

 

''Por Rousseau, Courfeyrac, no son ni las nueve de la mañana ¿Estás borracho?'' protestó Enjolras, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Courfeyrac resopló.

 

''No, de hecho, no lo estoy; sólo ha sido un gesto fraternal hacia mi mejor amigo ¿No te parece adecuado?'' Enjolras puso los ojos en blanco y Courfeyrac rió. ''¡Ajá! ¡Ya veo el problema! Estás celoso de que abrace a Combeferre y a ti no; eso se arregla fácilmente'' añadió, mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Enjolras y en su rostro apareció una mueca de disgusto, pero todos sabían que era fingida. Courfeyrac volvió a su mesa, y Enjolras y Combeferre cogieron sendas sillas y se sentaron en la mesa junto a Bahorel, Joly y él.

 

''¿De qué hablabais antes de nuestra interrupción?'' preguntó Combeferre, cogiendo el vaso de cerveza que estaba frente a Bahorel y dándole un pequeño trago. Su grandullón amigo sonrió.

 

''Courfeyrac está pretendiendo a una modista de Saint-Germaine; le aconsejábamos'' Enjolras hizo un gesto despectivo, pero en los labios de Combeferre apareció una sonrisa.

 

''¿Cómo es?'' Courfeyrac suspiró, apoyando los codos en la mesa y la cabeza sobre sus puños.

 

''Rubia, con pecas, de curvas generosas ¡Muy generosas! Creo que me he enamorado'' Bahorel rió, con sonoras carcajadas.

 

''Ya, igual que aquella vez con la muchacha que vendía flores en Rué de Bac''

 

''O la hija del panadero cerca de la barrera de Maine'' aportó Joly.

 

''O la hermana de Fauchard, a la que incluso le compraste un hermoso colgante'' añadió Combeferre, para no quedar atrás. Courfeyrac frunció la nariz, un gesto muy habitual en él.

 

''Esta vez va en serio'' El muchacho sintió la mirada de Enjolras.

 

''Hay cosas más importantes que las muchachas, Courfeyrac'' musitó, cortante, pero el moreno sonrió.

 

''Si, tienes razón, mi vaso está vacío'' el rubio rodó los ojos, pero no replicó. Una hora después, apareció Jehan. Venía totalmente empapado, y goteó durante todo el trayecto hasta la mesa donde estaban. Se sentó en el suelo, muy cerca de la chimenea.

 

''¿Está lloviendo?'' preguntó Grantaire, que tras ganar casi tres francos a Bossuet se había cansado y lo había cambiado por una botella, sentándose ambos junto a sus amigos. Jehan alzó las cejas.

 

''¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Es porque vengo calado hasta los huesos? ¿Por mi pelo totalmente empapado? Ilustrame'' Bahorel y Courfeyrac rieron. Grantaire bufó. ''Lo siento, hermano, pero a veces eres terriblemente obvio; claro que está lloviendo''

 

''Anda, quítate el abrigo, que te vas a resfriar'' replicó Combeferre. Joly hizo una mueca aterrada, y se apartó levemente de Jehan, de forma nada imperceptible. Jehan se levantó y se quitó el abrigo.

 

''Por dios, Jehan ¿De dónde has sacado ese chaleco?'' exclamó Courfeyrac, horrorizado. El muchacho sonrió y extendió los brazos, para que su chaleco se viera mejor.

 

''Es hermoso'' lo defendió Jehan. ''Mirad que estampado''

 

''Daña la vista'' objetó Courfeyrac.

 

''Ciega, diría yo'' añadió Bahorel y Jehan los miró, entrecerrando los ojos.

 

''Mi chaleco es hermoso, y si os atrevéis a volver a insultarlo, prometo que todas vuestras camisas amanecerán necesitando un remiendo'' Courfeyrac abrió mucho la boca, fingiendo aterrarse, pero segundos después estalló en carcajadas, que pronto se contagiaron a la mayoría del grupo, incluido el propio Jehan. Un rato después, se dividieron en pequeños grupos. Bahorel habló a Jehan del problema de amor de Courfeyrac, y este se unió a él en sus consejos. Grantaire, tras una pequeña discusión con Enjolras fue a buscar a Hucheloup para que le diera otra botella, que pagó con el dinero que le había ganado a Bossuet, y ahora dormía sobre la mesa. Joly había preguntado a Combeferre por su trabajo, y ahora este hablaba, y él, Bossuet y Enjolras lo escuchaban. Contó que, dos días antes, había asistido a un parto.

 

''Era prácticamente una niña, no tendría más de dieciséis años, y lloraba tantísimo; y lloro aún más cuando tuvo a su bebé en brazos'' Combeferre sonrió ''¿No es increíble? No, es maravilloso... Cómo la mujer es capaz de sustentar una nueva vida con su propio cuerpo, y luego traerla al mundo, aunque le cueste la sangre, y a veces su propia vida'' Siguió hablando de lo maravilloso que le parecía el proceso de traer una nueva vida al mundo, la gestación, el parto, incluso la fecundación. Bossuet, pronto se desentendió, y se unió a la otra conversación. En cambio, Joly a veces daba su opinión, y Enjolras lo escuchaba, embelesado, con una sonrisa en los labios. Todos sabían que el rubio no era una persona dada a las sonrisas. Pero siempre sonreía cuando oía a Combeferre hablar. Y sonreía con una sonrisa que sólo y exclusivamente le dedicaba a él. Era su mejor y más auténtica sonrisa. La sonrisa que sólo se le dedica a la persona a la que se ama. Y Enjolras amaba a Combeferre.

 

El muchacho notó su sonrisa y le sonrió de vuelta. Sus ojos brillaban, emocionados. Sus ojos siempre brillaban cuando hablaba de aquellas cosas. Estuvieron toda la mañana en el Corinto, y almorzaron allí. Y, para variar, tras un comentario de Courfeyrac, comenzó la discusión. Enjolras y él empezaron a debatir, con exaltación. Bahorel y Bossuet se posicionaron del lado de Courfeyrac, y Jehan y Joly del de Enjolras. Grantaire había vuelto a dormirse, y Combeferre se limitó a observarlos. Miraba a Enjolras con ternura. Adoraba cuando se le encendían las mejillas, en mitad de una discusión. Adoraba como se le tensaban los labios, y como entrecerraba los ojos. Adoraba como se pasaba la mano por el pelo, continuamente, para que los rizos dejaran de caer, indolentes, sobre su cara. Y sobre todo, adoraba como defendía su opinión, igual que si fuera su propio hijo. Aunque no estuviera de acuerdo con ella.

''Eso es ridículo'' musitó, finalmente, y Enjolras lo miró, indignado.

 

''No, no lo es; es lógico'' Combeferre sonrió.

 

''Entiendo que creas eso; pero no es lógico, está en la naturaleza del ser humano, es innato en su comportamiento''

 

''Igual que el deseo de libertad'' replicó el rubio.

 

''De hecho, amor y libertad están unidos, querido amigo; no podemos evitar amar, igual que no podemos evitar querer ser libres, y el deseo de ser libre, viene del amor a la libertad; el amor es necesario, y de aquí, creo que el que más amor tiene para dar, eres tú'' Enjolras frunció el ceño.

 

''Si, amo a mi patria, amo mis ideales, te amo a ti; pero estamos confundiendo términos, una cosa es amar, y otra el deseo carnal, que es don-'' Enjolras se calló al ver la forma en la que lo miraban sus amigos. ''¿Qué pasa? ¿Habéis visto un fantasma?''

 

''¿Acabas de decir que amas a Combeferre?'' inquirió Courfeyrac, alzando una ceja. Enjolras entrecerró los ojos, y finalmente miró a Combeferre, que le observaba, esperando su respuesta.

 

''Claro que he dicho que le amo, porque le amo, igual que os amo a vosotros, sois mi familia ¿No?'' Hubo una asentimiento general, pero Enjolras no vio la pequeña sombra de decepción que apareció en el rostro de Combeferre ''Como iba diciendo, amar, ya sea a alguien o algo, es diferente al deseo carnal''

 

''Pero también es necesario, Enjolras'' protestó Bahorel.

 

''No, no lo es''

 

''Tienes razón'' convino Combeferre, y el rubio lo miró, alzando una ceja.

 

''¿Te estás contradiciendo?'' El muchacho sonrió.

 

''Yo nunca me contradigo; pero tienes razón en ese punto, es innato en el ser humano, pero no necesario para sobrevivir... Al igual que tampoco lo es el amar o el deseo de libertad'' Enjolras bufó.

 

''¿Estás diciendo que la libertad no es necesaria para sobrevivir? ¿Es eso?''

 

''Vivimos sin libertad, Enjolras; no sólo nos oprimen los gobiernos, sino que nosotros mismos coartamos nuestra propia libertad. Y creo que en eso punto, tú conoces el tema; te coartas, amigo mío, te prohíbes sentir, te dices a ti mismo que querer yacer con alguien está mal, porque es tiempo en el que no estás pensando en liberar a tu patria de los males que la aquejan ¿Pero sabes que? En la vida de una persona hay tiempo para todo; hay tiempo para derrocar gobiernos, hay tiempo para amar a tus amigos, y por supuesto, también hay tiempo para el placer; se puede vivir sin él, pero si lo quieres, y te lo prohíbes, eres tú mismo el que te está impidiendo ser libre'' Enjolras miró fijamente a Combeferre. Hubo un murmullo de aprobación a sus palabras, incluso por parte de Jehan y Joly, que apoyaban a Enjolras. El rubio suspiró.

 

''Mientras haya una monarquía que haga que mi pueblo pase hambre, no me voy a permitir el placer''

 

''Entonces no eres libre'' replicó Combeferre.

 

''Y si vosotros seguís dándole más importancia a los escarceos de Courfeyrac y su modista que a la cruda realidad que estamos viviendo, nunca lo seré'' Combeferre ladeó levemente la cabeza, clavando sus ojos marrones en él.

 

''Yo no le doy más importancia a eso que a mi patria, Enjolras; pero en mi vida, puedo tenerlo todo: puedo disfrutar charlando de banalidades con mis amigos; puedo estudiar durante horas, sumergido en mis libros; puedo luchar por liberar al pueblo, por destruir la monarquía; pero también puedo disfrutar de la compañía de una dulce muchacha ¿Qué tiene de malo?'' Enjolras resopló, volviendo a cruzarse de brazos.

 

''Está discusión es ridícula'' El rubio dio por zanjado el asunto y se levantó. ''Me voy a seguir coartando mi libertad un rato, por el bien de mi país; disfrutad de vuestras banalidades'' musitó, mientras cogía su levita y salía de allí. Combeferre se arrellanó en su silla y lo vio marcharse.

 

''¿No piensas ir tras él?'' preguntó Courfeyrac. Combeferre frunció el ceño y negó.

 

''¿Para seguir discutiendo sobre algo que no va a ninguna parte? ¿Repetir los mismo argumentos una y otra y otra vez? Prefiero darlo por acabado''

 

''Es porque es tan casto como un ángel'' masculló Bahorel ''Si hubiera probado la carne divina de una mujer, no opinaría lo mismo'' Courfeyrac asintió, pero Combeferre no compartía esa opinión.

 

* * *

 

 

Combeferre no volvió a ver a Enjolras en toda la semana. Aquel día estaba en la salta trasera del Musain, discutiendo de forma amistosa, con Courfeyrac, sobre la carta otorgada. Otra vez. Era tantas las veces que habían discutido sobre ello que ya nadie los tomaba en serio. Cuando Bahorel había aparecido ese día con una copia, sus amigos lo habían mirado con reproche, porque sabían que lo había hecho sólo para hacerlos pelear. Pero las discusiones de Combeferre y Courfeyrac siempre acababan de la misma forma. Con el que se quedaba sin argumentos invitando a una botella de absenta al otro. Feuilly apareció cuando Courfeyrac había ido a por dicha botella. Hacía semanas que nadie le veía.

 

''Oh, dios, pensábamos que habías muerto o peor, te habías aburguesado'' sonrió Bahorel ''¿Te apetece una copa?'' Feuilly negó. ''¿Cuántos turnos has cubierto está semana?'' preguntó, con una arruga de preocupación.

 

''Hmmm... Muchos''

 

''¿Y cuántas horas has dormido?'' Feuilly miró a Combeferre y sonrió.

 

''Hmmmm... Pocas'' Combeferre puso los ojos en blanco.

 

''Ven'' ordenó Bahorel, que estaba sentado en uno de los divanes de la sala. El muchacho obedeció, y se sentó a su lado ''Ahora vas a dormir un par de horas, yo seré tu almohada ¿Te parece bien?'' Feuilly sonrió, y se hizo un ovillo, apoyando la cabeza sobre su regazo. Unos minutos después ya estaba profundamente dormido.

 

No despertó hasta que Enjolras irrumpió en la habitación, como un tornado.

 

''Han detenido al señor Champfleury'' Anunció, con gravedad. Claramente había ido corriendo desde donde fuera que se había enterado de la noticia. Venía despeinado, y varias perlas de sudor cubrían su frente.

 

''¿El de la imprenta?'' preguntó Bossuet, frunciendo el ceño, y Enjolras asintió.

 

''Han descubierto que fue él el que imprimió las octavillas llamando a las revueltas; tenemos que hacer algo'' explicó, mirando fijamente a Combeferre ''Lo hizo por nosotros, y ahora lo han detenido, es nuestra culpa''

 

''¿Cuándo lo juzgan?'' preguntó Bahorel, sacando su mejor tono de abogado.

 

''Será abierto, el jueves a mediodía'' Combeferre asintió.

 

''Tenemos que movilizarnos, sabéis lo que hay que hacer: cada uno se encargará buscar el apoyo de un grupo, iremos a los mismos lugares de siempre'' Combeferre empezó a dar órdenes, con voz templada, pero firme. Enjolras asentía, cuando lo miraban, esperando la aprobación. Pronto, el Musain quedó vacío.

 

El jueves a mediodía, la plaza donde iban a celebrar el juicio estaba llena. Enjolras vio allí a la mayoría de cabecillas de las asociaciones hermanas de Les Amis del'ABC, con casi todos sus miembros. Había obreros, atraídos por Feuilly; y artistas, atraídos por Jehan y Grantaire. Y había estudiantes, muchos estudiantes. Cuando declararon culpable al señor Champfleury, la chispa estalló. En el momento en el que las cosas se pusieron feas, el primer pensamiento de Combeferre fue asegurarse de que sus amigos estaban a salvo. Vio a Courfeyrac y Jehan correr, seguidos de muy lejos por dos miembros de la guardia. Vio que la nariz del joven poeta sangraba, pero sabía que no se dejarían coger. Bahorel estaba en su terreno. Peleaba con dos tipos, y aún así tenía ventaja. Además, justo en ese momento, Combeferre vio a Feuilly acudir en su ayuda, y no dudó en que no tendrían problema alguno en escapar. Joly y Bossuet desaparecieron por un callejón, poniéndose a salvo. Grantaire se había quedado en el Corinto, así que por él no tenía que preocupares. Pero a quien no lograba encontrar era a Enjolras. Imagino todos los escenarios posibles. Podrían haberle disparado, o golpeado en la cabeza. Podrían haberle detenido. Miro en todas las direcciones. A su alrededor reinaba el caos. Entonces distinguió el rubio cabello del muchacho entre la multitud. Corrió en su busca, en la dirección contraria al resto de los presentes. Enjolras estaba demasiado ocupado para ver que un guardia estaba apuntándole, pero Combeferre saltó sobre él justo cuando apretó el gatillo. El rubio se desentendió de lo que estaba haciendo y se giró. El guardia había quedado inconsciente por el golpe, y Combeferre comprobaba que estaba bien. Tan propio de él. En ese momento, alzó la mirada, y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Enjolras. El rubio tenía la respiración agitada y el pelo totalmente revuelto. Sus ojos brillaban con fiereza.

 

''Iba a dispararte'' musitó Combeferre, incorporándose.

 

''Estás sangrando'' fue la respuesta de Enjolras. Combeferre sonrió, mirándose el brazo.

 

''Es solo un rasguño'' musitó, pero Enjolras no le devolvió la sonrisa, sino que tomó su mano y tiró de él para salir corriendo de allí. El rubio tiraba con fuerza de él, guiándolo hasta conseguir escapar; una vez fuera del tumulto, no dejo de correr. Corrieron y corrieron, hasta que dejaron todo atrás. Enjolras no paró hasta alcanzar sus habitaciones. Entonces se giró y miró a Combeferre, serio.

 

''¿Estás loco? ¡Podrían haberte matado!'' exclamó, agarrando el brazo herido del muchacho ''¿Qué pasaba por tu cabeza para dejar que te dispararan?'' Combeferre bufó.

 

''Que iban a dispararte a ti; no podía permitir eso'' Enjolras hizo una mueca despectiva.

 

''Deberías haber dejado que lo hicieran, sólo he conseguido poneros en peligro''

 

''Idiota'' farfulló Combeferre ''Nos hemos puesto en peligro nosotros solos, no ha sido cosa tuya; nosotros somos los que hemos elegido estar allí; además si has conseguido algo, los de Duchamp han conseguido hacer escapar al editor'' El rubio sonrió.

 

''¿En serio?'' Combeferre asintió.

 

''Ahora, ¿Podemos subir a tu habitación? No es por nada, pero me gustaría limpiar la herida antes de que se infecté''

 

Enjolras lo observaba. Era más que un rasguño. Nada grave, pero si más que un rasguño.

 

''¿Quieres que te ayude?'' Combeferre negó y el rubio se cruzó de brazos. El muchacho lavó su herida; la hemorragia había cesado hace un rato, pero no tenía buen aspecto. ''¿Estás seguro de que no es nada?'' Combeferre sonrió.

 

''Si; el proyectil no impactó directamente, solo me rozó, aunque se ha llevado un trozo de piel ¿Tienes algo para vendarlo?'' Enjolras asintió y fue al aseo, para volver con un par de gasas. Combeferre se cubrió la herida. ''No es nada'' concluyó ''Habría sido peor si hubiera dado a quien apuntaba''

 

''Gracias'' masculló el rubio ''No sé que haría sin ti''

 

''Probablemente, morir, ahogado en tu propia sangre'' Enjolras sonrió.

 

''Bonita perspectiva de futuro''

 

''No, no es tu futuro; yo siempre estaré a tu lado, no dejaré que eso ocurra'' El rubio se llevo una mano al brazo contrario, bajando la mirada ''¿Estás herido?'' preguntó, y Enjolras clavó sus ojos azules en los suyos.

 

''No'' En el rostro de Combeferre aparecieron a la vez la duda, y la sorpresa, cuando Enjolras se acercó y le quitó las gafas.

 

''¿Por qué has hecho eso?''

 

''Porque no quiero que sean una molestia cuando te bese'' Antes de que Combeferre pudiera decir nada, tenía los labios de Enjolras sobre los suyos. No fue más que el simple roce de los labios del rubio contra los suyos, pero fue suficiente para que se sintiera mareado. Sus labios se separaron y Combeferre tomó aire.

 

''¿Por qué has hecho eso?'' Enjolras suspiró.

 

''¿Por qué crees que lo he hecho?'' Combeferre se encogió de hombros. ''Porque mi amor por ti es casi comparable al que siento por mi patria'' El muchacho no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír.

 

''Vaya, eso es todo un cumplido viniendo de ti'' El rubio frunció el ceño.

 

''No es un cumplido, es un hecho... ¿Puedo volver a hacerlo?'' Combeferre no dudó al asentir y sintió las manos frías de Enjolras sobre su cuello cuando volvió a besarle. En esta ocasión, Combeferre supo responder al beso. Tras unos segundos de tanteo, sus labios comenzaron a moverse, a un ritmo similar, y Combeferre presionó su cuerpo contra el de Enjolras. Podía sentir el corazón del rubio latir contra el suyo. Llevó una mano hacia el inmaculado rostro del muchacho, y este rompió el beso, y colocó su mano sobre la de Combeferre, contra su mejilla. Acto seguido, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la cama. Se sentó en ella y se quitó las botas. Combeferre lo observó unos instantes y, finalmente, fue tras él. Se sentó a su lado, y se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos infinitos, en total silencio. El muchacho apartó uno de los rizos del rubio, y este sonrió levemente. Tras eso, besó su mejilla, y luego de nuevo sus labios. Poco a poco, Enjolras se tumbó, y Combeferre con él, sin dejar de besarle, para luego frotar su nariz contra la suya. Lo único que rompía el silencio era el suave sonido de los besos. ''¿Puedes prometerme algo, Combeferre?'' El muchacho lo miró y asintió.

 

''Lo que sea''

 

''Algún día, llegará el momento en el que te pida que hagas algo; no te va a gustar, vas a protestar, pero lo vas a hacer ¿Me lo prometes?'' Combeferre frunció levemente el ceño.

 

''¿El que?''

 

''Promete'' El muchacho suspiró, pero finalmente asintió.

 

''Te lo prometo'' Enjolras no respondió a su pregunta, y se limitó a volver a besar los labios de Combeferre.

 

* * *

 

 

Combeferre no cumplió su promesa. Cuando el día que Enjolras temía llegó, Combeferre no hizo lo que el rubio le pidió.

 

''Por favor'' musitó. Combeferre sentía que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y negó ''¡Me lo prometiste, Combeferre!'' protestó, pero el muchacho volvió a negar.

 

''¡Te lo prometí cuando no sabía que lo me ibas a pedir era abandonaros! ¡Me niego! Esta es mi lucha tanto como la tuya, no os voy a dejar morir, de ningún modo'' replicó, con las manos temblorosas ''De ningún modo'' repitió.

 

''¡Pero me lo prometiste!''

 

''¡NO!'' Exclamó. Varias cabezas se giraron en su dirección. Enjolras hizo un gesto con la mano y todos volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo.

 

''Combeferre, puedes salvarte; sólo tienes que ponerte el traje, salir, vivir''

 

''¿Y por qué no lo haces tú?'' Enjolras sonrió.

 

''Sabes que no puedo''

 

''Entonces, yo tampoco'' El muchacho clavó sus ojos en los de Combeferre.

 

''Por favor''

 

''Enjolras, no hay salvación posible para mí ¿No lo comprendes? Dices que viva, mas ¿Cómo podría vivir sabiendo que tú no estás en el mundo? ¿Cómo podría vivir sabiendo que tú no estás a mi lado? Un mundo sin... Sin la voz de Jehan, o la risa de Bahorel'' Combeferre se cruzó de brazos. ''Un mundo sin Courfeyrac, sin Joly, un mundo sin mis amigos, no es un mundo donde yo quiera vivir'' Enjolras suspiró, y trató de acariciar el rostro de Combeferre, pero este apartó su mano. El rubio entrecerró los ojos, dolido.

 

''Muere, entonces... Pero hazlo después que yo; no quiero vivir ni un segundo pensando en que podría haberte salvado y no lo hice''

 

''No podrías haberlo hecho, no podrías haberme salvado; me condenaste en el momento en el que te vi por primera vez'' Combeferre vio temblar el labio de Enjolras y se arrepintió de haber dicho aquello. ''Enjolras, te amo ¿Puedes entender eso? No voy a vivir si tú no estás conmigo; aunque sobreviviera, moriría'' El rubio asintió.

 

''Por lo menos, lo he intentado'' Combeferre sonrió ''Le he fallado a Francia, y te he fallado a ti; pero en mi tumba, por lo menos podrán poner que lo intenté; fracasé, pero lo intenté'' Ahora fue Combeferre el que intentó acariciar su mejilla, pero Enjolras si aceptó el gesto.

 

''Fracasamos; no cargues toda la culpa sobre ti.. Ni ninguna de las muertes, porque no son culpa tuya''

 

''La tuya lo será''

 

''Si, tienes razón, lo será; pero también es culpa tuya que haya vivido, hiciste mi vida mejor, hiciste que valiera la pena y me diste algo por lo que morir''

 

''Francia''

 

''Amor'' El rubio pretendía besar a Combeferre, pero entonces una voz los interrumpió.

 

'''Enjolras'' El interpelado miró hacia Courfeyrac, que apretaba los labios con fuerza. ''Hemos conseguido dos trajes más ¿Hablas tú?'' El rubio asintió.

 

''Dos segundos, Courfeyrac'' Combeferre miró en la dirección en la que se fue el muchacho.

 

''Podríamos salvarlo a él; es tan joven, Enjolras, tan inocente... Debería estar en el regazo de su rubia de las pecas y las curvas generosas, no aquí, condenado a una muerte segura''

 

''Les daremos a elegir''

 

''Ninguno querrá irse'' Enjolras sonrió.

 

''Lo harán''

 

Combeferre tampoco espero a que Enjolras muriera para hacerlo. Había visto morir a todos sus amigos. Y ahora vio morir a la única persona a la que había amado de verdad, incluso más de lo que había amado a su país. Quizás por eso había fracasado. Gritó su nombre. Sintió que las lágrimas ardían en sus ojos. Vio a Grantaire sobre una mesa, y lo supuso muerto, igual que a los demás. Él tampoco merecía aquello. Al menos Combeferre había muerto creyendo en algo. Grantaire lo había hecho por unos ideales en los que no creía. Había sido injusto con él, Combeferre se lo había reprochado durante todos esos años, insistiendo en que debía darle al menos una oportunidad. Pero no lo había hecho, y ahora estaba muerto, como todos los demás.

 

Pensó que iba a morir sólo. Extrañamente, la idea le aterró. Incluso se sintió molesto con Combeferre por haber muerto antes que él; por no haber muerto a su lado. Por eso, cuando vio a Grantaire acercarse a él, no pudo evitar sonreír. No iba a morir sólo. Combeferre había teorizado en cientas de ocasiones sobre la existencia de vida tras la muerte. Deseo que fuera cierto, deseo re-encontrarse con sus amigos en el otro mundo. Apretó con fuerza la mano de Grantaire. Y a él le dedicó su último aliento.

 

 


End file.
